Edgar Judah
Name: Edgar Judah Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom 225 Hobbies and Interests: Theater production, Set Construction, Tennis Appearance: Standing at a rather tallish height, least for his age, of 5’10” and weighing a little over a 145 pounds he posses a rather gangly and over-all scrawny appearance compared to some of the other boys about Hobbsborough. In terms of clothing he keeps a rather simple, vintage-like look to him: old band shirts and other older stuff he finds through old stores, and second hand clothing from family, faded jeans and his favorite pair of mismatched shoes are his common style of dress while in school hours. His face is pale in tone – almost to a point of being rather sickly looking, though he does try and get out and get some sun to him through his try with the tennis team. It usually just ends up with him horribly sunburned, and thus horribly red. A vast majority of his form is dotted in tan and brown colored freckles; face somewhat on the thin side though holding mature features to it, Edgar has an interesting disorder known as sectoral heterochromia; both his eyes are hazel but a bottom section of his left is slightly blue in color. He posses naturally coppish red hair that is done up in a way that his longish bangs sweep off to the side covering his left eye while the rest is done in an interesting hair style known as a faux Mohawk – which pretty much is simply the lazier reason of a real one, and you didn’t have to shave the sides of your head on anything to get it to look right. Hair was been dyed a number of times, it currently withholding it natural redness though patches of highlighted black are somewhat clear in the locks of hair. Biography: Born on Christmas Eve, while both his parents where still in their early twenties – Edgar’s parents did all they could to support their newborn son, working hard to give him all he could need. Because of his parents always working such long hours, and such odd times he was raised a lot by his grandmother, who because of later in his life, he has taken a lot after in terms of both his views on life – which she taught him to never let anyone tell him he couldn’t do what he wanted to in life, too always push forward and never think twice on what he set his mind to. Also, be it for better or worse, this ever constant drinking and smoking grandmother passed on her cynical and opinionated personality onto the young boy. Early life proved rather fruitful for Edgar, being nominated for numerous honor awards since his youth – though that has seemed to slow down since entering high school. He attended mainly Catholic schools since starting his schooling (both his parents were born and raised of Roman Catholic background) within and outside the larger city lines where he calls home. He entered Hobbsborough a year ahead of his peers, passing the ninth grade and moving straight into tenth due to his teachers at his middle school requesting this to be best and it would benefit him more. Such as he is a year younger than a majority of his classmates -- though nonetheless keeps up with the rest of them, least to the best of his abilities. He continues to make well enough to do grades, though he isn’t holding a top ranking spot above his classmates as he had done in the past. Not quite sure what drew him to it, he ended up joining the interesting bunch of people on the production team for the Drama program at the high school, mostly sticking to set construction, working the lights and other such odd jobs about the set. Every once in a while actually joining in the plays themselves – though his acting has quite a long way to go to even match that of his fellow actors, he is a very talented singer having been singer since he was young and in the youth choir at his church and in the choir at his elementary and middle school, though in the recent exposure in being trust into a new environment and without any of the friends he had made in before with him, he has since dropped choir from his time – trying to focus more on not only trying to make not only new friends, but keep his studies up. Tennis is another thing he tacked onto during school, having played for a overall four years, figures himself rather good even if he doesn’t enjoy being out in the sun for long periods of time, and ever more so that he doesn’t really take the sport that seriously – saying that there isn’t to much of a point taking a game where you smack a ball back in forth across a net to such a extreme. And though Edgar is book smart in almost all aspects, in social grace is rather lacking – prone to give his opinion on you at the drop of a hat with out little thought about it, coming off as rather rude and over all mean. He lives with both his parents, his father – David Judah is a working patrol office for the city, while his mother was a nurse at the city’s local hospital. Currently though Lillian Judah is a patient of the hospital she worked for after having been admitted to the hospital some months prior suffering from what seemed to be severe depression and paranoia. Though as test where done became open that she was suffering from a delusional misidentification syndrome known as Capgras disorder; she suffers from a branch of it where she has begun believing people are not who they truly are and are instead someone else, someone they prefer them to be – Edgar at the moment seems to be the only that his mother has changed in her mind, though for her benefit till she has recovered has been advised to simply take the change in stride, and so thus has been going along by who she believes him to be. Advantages: He’s a smart kid, and not prone to panic – more relaying on common sense in situations where danger in present. Too his knowledge he has no enemies, being that he hardly speaks – and when he does it isn’t to his enemies. Height, and strength from tennis have given him the advantage to hold his own in a fight to a degree, or run when needed. Disadvantages: Though he has no enemies, he doesn’t have many friends either. And even then, most are simply just people he gets along with. Nothing that could be termed into friendship, he’s also still rather young – and thus still holds fears of uncertainly and situations where he isn’t able to work something through. Number: Male Student No. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Stun Gun Conclusions: A rather rude kid who is prone to say what he thinks outloud? God forbid Edgar's rants rival Adam Dodd's, might cause him to be disqualified... The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'riserugu, CycoKiller '''Kills: '''None '''Killed by: 'Dan Johnson '''Collected Weapons: '''Stun gun (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Edgar. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *V1 Epilogue: Out of Exile *Another Day In Homeroom (fragments of a lost thread) Version II: *The Sands of Time *Prophetic Counterfeit *God Almighty Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Edgar Judah. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students